What Lies Beneath
by Twisted Mind of a Spy
Summary: Prequel of sorts to Pretty Little Vampire. Can also stand alone. S2. When Godric goes missing in Dallas, Eric will stop at nothing to find him even if it means calling in Aria De Beaufort. Eric/OC/Cast. Rated M for later content.
1. Crackle and Pop

What Lies Beneath

A/N: As I sit here writing this note, it has been a month since I last updated my other story Pretty Little Vampire. The next installment to that story is almost finished. However, in the process of writing that chapter I found myself getting a bit stuck. Any time I write an original character, my intention is to make them fit into whatever universe I'm writing for so well that you, my dear readers, can't imagine the universe without that person. With that intension comes a lot of thinking about how to justify their existence and what kind of history they have with other characters. So as I was writing the latest update to Pretty Little Vampire, I began to ask myself what Aria's history is with Eric. Her history with Pam is much easier to explain because they are sisters and you'll learn exactly how Pam feels about her baby sister soon in the other story.

But exactly why is Eric's relationship with Aria so tumultuous? I have attempted to answer this question in the following story. It started out as a simple exercise for me to address how Eric and Aria got to the final scene in the last chapter of Pretty Little Vampire. A vignette really. It incorporates the season 2 search for Godric as well as a play on the Eric/Bill rivalry. Now, I am four chapters in and it's turning into more of a short story piece. I don't know how good it is. But that is for all of you determine. I consider this a prequel to Pretty Little Vampire. However it can stand on its own as well. That said I will not post the next chapter of Pretty Little Vampire until I post chapter 4 of this story because there will be a spoiler for this story in there.

So please enjoy and Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it!

* * *

Chapter 1: Crackle and Pop

"Welcome to the Hotel Camilla," The receptionist said with a cool smile toward the vampire in front of her.

"Thank you," Bill Compton replied with a polite smile in return. "My party and I are checking in. The reservation is under Compton."

She consulted the computer, "Yes Mr. Compton I see you right here. The reservation is for two rooms and it has been specified that all charges will be made to Eric Northman. Is that correct?"

"Yes it is," said another voice answering for Bill. Bill turned to see none other than Eric approaching the desk. "I'm checking in as well."

"Mr. Northman, welcome," The girl replied. "Your room will be across the hall from Mr. Compton and his party's rooms. Has the other part of your party arrived yet?"

"No. But I expect her shortly," He said as the receptionist handed both men papers to sign confirming their stay. "I'm glad to see that you decided to bring your progeny after all," Eric said to Bill with a slight smirk.

"I thought it would benefit Jessica to learn how to behave in public," He replied.

Eric nodded, "Teaching your progeny our way of life can be very rewarding," He said knowing how uncomfortable Bill still was with the entire arrangement. Which made it all the more fun to rib him about. "And it can be particularly useful if done well."

"Did you invite Pam along for the search?" Bill asked, not willing to endure Eric's implied ribs at his predicament with Jessica any longer and anxious to change the subject.

"No," Eric said as he signed and handed the paper back. "Pam has agreed to assume my duties as Sheriff while I am away."

The receptionist put two keys on the desk. But before Bill could inquire who would need the second key, he felt the atmosphere in the lobby change slightly and turned around to locate the source.

A blonde female vampire entered the hotel and as she walked across the lobby everyone turned to stare at her. She was quite the vision to behold. The sleeveless dress she wore was like moving art depicting a tree with pink flowers. As she moved the flower petals appeared as if they were falling from the tree onto the dark forest floor below. The feminine dress was tied together by a pale pink ribbon on the left side and it was made of silk.

The outfit was pulled together with a pair of simple black sling back pumps, a black leather satchel bag, and a teardrop diamond necklace. The blonde was impeccably groomed with her hair in a low chignon, her make-up done to perfection, emphasizing her pale blue eyes and high cheek bones.

And yet there was something about her, something that drew everyone's attention to her. But it was more than just her beauty or the way she carried herself. The aura she exuded could almost be described as electric. Eric and Bill tracked her progress across the lobby before she came to a stop in front of them. Bill had to shake himself a little to break whatever trance he had fallen into. Eric on the other hand seemed quite pleased with himself and the ghost of a smile played on his face.

"Aria. I wasn't expecting you to join us," Bill said politely. "I didn't think you were allowed out of Sweden these days," He said, the last comment a clear barb. But no one outside of Eric and Aria seemed to understand the meaning. A muscle in Eric's jaw twitched in response.

Aria responded with a charming smile, "Isn't it amazing how quickly things can change?" She asked. "You look well Bill. Mainstreaming seems to agree with you," She finished. Emily Post would be proud.

"It does," He replied.

"Welcome to the Hotel Camilla Ms. De Beaufort," The receptionist chimed in. "Barry our bell hop will take your luggage to Mr. Northman's and your room directly," She finished also seeming to be infatuated with the new arrival.

"Thank you," She said with a slight nod as Eric handed her the second key.

"Bill decided to bring his progeny Jessica," Eric said to Aria. "Perhaps it would be good if you introduced yourself," He suggested pointing in the direction of where Jessica and Sookie sat with the limo driver. "The redhead is Jessica and the blonde is Sookie Stackhouse. She'll be assisting with the search to find Godric."

"Perhaps I will. If you'll excuse me," She said to the two men and headed in the direction Eric had pointed in.

"I wasn't aware that this search was going to be a competition as well," Bill said to Eric, signing his own paper when Aria was gone.

"And what competition would that be?" Eric inquired looking at him.

"The Better Progeny contest."

Eric smirked again, "Bill there is no contest. Aria is almost 100 years old while your fledgling is only a few weeks old. But perhaps Aria will be able to teach Jessica by example. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Would she teach Jessica how to embarrass me to the point where I would be forced to send her away?" Bill fired back.

"I promoted Aria to European regional manger due to her skills," Eric replied calmly. "Yours couldn't get out of her traveling coffin at the airport I hear."

"Would Aria's skills have anything to do with why you are sharing a room with her?" He inquired. Bill was of the majority in the community who believed Eric shared a bed with his progeny. This wasn't an unusual practice among vampires. But the rumor had been circulating around the couple for a very long time.

"Perhaps you should try that with Jessica," Eric suggested. "Maybe it would keep her in line."

"I see that the practice has worked out for you so well," Bill returned sarcastically. "That dress is quite beautiful by the way. It must have been quite the expensive bribe," He added.

The corners of Eric's mouth twitched, "It was a gift," He said patiently. "Not that you would know anything about modern fashion given that Sookie is most likely responsible for your progeny's state of dress."

"Sookie was being kind," He retorted. "Not that you would know anything about that. You may think Aria is some kind of perfect reflection on you. But underneath that well groomed exterior is a spoiled, self centered little creature that doesn't care who she might hurt as long as she gets what she wants."

Eric's fangs popped out and he hissed softly, "You're treading in dangerous waters Compton."

* * *

Sookie Stackhouse sized up the vampire coming toward her. From the interaction at the desk, it appeared that Bill had barely disguised disgust toward the vampire even though he was staring at her when she came in. Eric on the other hand seemed quite pleased with himself.

"Hello," the female vampire said to Sookie quite politely. "I apologize if I'm interrupting but Eric suggested I make my introductions. "You must be Ms. Stackhouse."

"I am. And you are?" Sookie asked, already noticing how pretty and poised the vampire was. Almost like a china doll.

"Aria De Beaufort, it is a pleasure to meet you," Aria replied offering her hand. Vampires usually did not shake hands. But Aria had learned the custom made humans feel more comfortable when she had to engage in business practices with them. So she had made it part of her habit.

"It's good to meet you too," Sookie replied taking her hand and shaking it, only to be confronted with something very unexpected.

* * *

_Aria De Beaufort stood facing a wall of floor to ceiling windows in a lavish apartment decorated in a modern style. She stared out at the city, which unfolded before her from the high vantage point. She was dressed this time in what one could describe as sophisticated casual. Aria wore a pair of faded denim leggings, high heeled black boots and a plum colored motorcycle jacket. Her blonde hair had been swept into a long ponytail that went down her back._

"_That's all of the news from home," A voice said from behind Aria._

_Aria turned and Pam was sitting on the sofa adjacent to the window watching her sister closely, "It sounds like Fangtasia is keeping quite busy in spite of the economy."_

"_Yes well vampires are recession proof," Pam replied, the corners of her mouth turning up._

"_Among other things," Aria added. "So have you and Eric discussed a replacement for me?" She asked tentatively._

_Pam looked at her, "We both feel the same as we always have. You are the best manager Eric has ever had. You know that."_

_Aria nodded, "Pam? Was it really a mutual discussion or was it his decision?"_

"_You know your maker's name Aria. Use it please. It's rude to use pronouns." She reprimanded._

_Aria flinched slightly at the reprimand, "Eric isn't planning to allow me to come home any time soon is he?"_

"_No," She said simply._

"_I had to ask," Aria said softly with a shrug._

"_It will happen eventually Aria Rose," Pam replied with a sigh invoking her middle name. "You just have to be patient. Now come feed please," She said firmly. "I would like those nasty rumors about you having an eating disorder to go away. And the last thing I want is to be accused of not feeding you while I'm here."_

_Reluctantly, Aria crossed to the couch and her fangs came out. Then without warning, she bit Pam like any true vampire would given the opportunity._

_

* * *

_

"Ms. Stackhouse, are you alright?" Aria asked with a frown.

Sookie looked at the vampire, "I'm so sorry I was just admiring your dress. It's beautiful. And please call me Sookie." She said covering for herself quickly.

Aria smiled a little, "Thank you Sookie."

"This is Jessica," She said turning her attention to the redhead.

"Hi," Jessica said warily still keeping contact with the limo driver. She was unsure of how to feel about the vampire partly because she could feel how angry Bill was right now.

"You've learned to glamour," Aria said. "It took me some time to get it right, but you look like you've got it down.

Jessica looked pleased, "Thanks." Then she looked weary again. "You're not here to babysit me while Bill and Sookie are working with Eric are you?"

"No. I will be assisting Eric with a few things. But perhaps we will have the chance to get to know each other?"

"That would be nice," She admitted a little surprised at how nice the vampire was being.

"Good. I look forward to it," Aria replied and turned to Sookie. "If Eric and Bill do not occupy your time too much Sookie perhaps you'll join us?"

"I'd love to," Sookie said.

"Wonderful. Perhaps we could-" She began to say but then she sensed that the anger between the two makers behind them was about to hit a boiling point. "Please excuse me," She said to Sookie and Jessica.

Before either woman or vampire could say another word, Aria was already across the room.

"Gentlemen, do we have a problem?" Aria inquired. Her tone was sweet with just a touch of deadly.

"We were just talking about you Aria," Bill replied, his tone not friendly.

"Really? I do hope it was positive considering I just met your progeny. She's quite sweet and eager to learn. It would be poor form given that I just invited her to spend time with me," She replied.

"I will not allow that to happen," Bill replied bristling.

"Why is that Bill? Are you afraid Jessica will see your maker issues?"

"I was wondering when that sweet façade would break. Stay away from Jessica Aria."

Aria rolled her eyes, "You are not my maker Bill Compton. So I suggest you limit your commands to your own progeny. I was simply trying to be nice but then you had to be a drama queen. I hope you'll be more help in finding Godric than on the social scene." She turned to Eric, "Shall we retire upstairs?"

Eric had been watching the entire exchange with a satisfied smirk playing on his lips. Aria could manage herself just fine, "I think that would be wise," He said looping an arm around Aria's waist to annoy Bill even further." "Bill, as always I enjoyed our chat."

With that, maker and child headed toward the elevator leaving a very angry Bill and curious Jessica and Sookie in their wake.


	2. Caught in the Undertow

What Lies Beneath

* * *

Chapter 2: Caught in the Undertow

"Sookie are you alright?" Bill asked as he watched her unpack her clothes. Ever since her encounter with Aria she had seemed distracted.

"I'm fine Bill," Sookie said with a little smile as she looked up at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Aria didn't upset you did she?"

Sookie looked surprised, "No of course not. She was actually quite polite which is nice."

"Good."

"Bill?" She asked deciding to fill in the blanks around the memory she had seen. "What is Aria to ya'll anyway? Is she another vampire from Area Five working for Eric?"

He shook his head, "No. Aria De Beaufort isn't just another vampire working for Eric. She is his youngest progeny.

"Like Pam you mean?"

He nodded, "Exactly."

"How come I've never seen her at the bar then?"

"Aria has been living in Sweden for the last ten years managing some of Eric's other business interests."

"Wow," Sookie said impressed. "That sounds like a lot of responsibility. But that's awfully far away to live from your family. She must miss Eric and Pam right?"

"I don't know about that. I've never been interested in Eric's affairs," He said looking at his girlfriend. "What is your sudden interest Sookie?"

She hesitated for a minute, "Aria and I shook hands and I saw something in her head."

Bill looked surprised, "What do you mean? I thought you said you could not read vampire minds?"

"I can't," Sookie assured him. "But I did see this memory inside of her head. It's the first time that's happened ever."

"What did you see exactly?" He asked intrigued.

"Aria was talking to Pam in some kind of apartment. I don't think it was anywhere here though. Pam told Aria what was going on at home. Then Aria asked her if she had talked to Eric about hiring a replacement for her job. It looked like she really wanted to move back to Shreveport but apparently Eric wouldn't let her."

"I'm not surprised," Bill replied after she had finished. "She's a handful."

Sookie considered this. She didn't know Aria at all and even she thought Eric was unreasonable in sending her so far from home. "Maybe. But Pam sure seemed to care about her a lot and it was very…"

"Un-Pam?" Bill supplied.

"Yes."

"Pam is Aria's older sister. I don't know how that worked out exactly. But Aria tends to invoke lots of things in those two that no one would ever see," He said ominously.

Sookie nodded and decided after that not to push the issue any further.

* * *

In the suite across the hall, the only conversation to fill the room came from the TV. Eric was sitting on the sofa with his long legs propped on the coffee table watching some European football match. Aria had already unpacked her things. She didn't know if that was wise considering Eric was liable to put her on a plane at any time. At the moment, she was sitting at a desk in a corner of the wall that separated the living room and bedroom on her laptop aimlessly surfing the web. She knew Eric wasn't actually watching the game. He was thinking. But Aria didn't say anything. He had requested her out of the blue and Aria was certain if she behaved for once, she would have a small chance of coming home.

What happened downstairs had been a wonderful act designed to annoy Bill. Aria went along with it because she didn't particularly like Bill and Eric had enjoyed himself. The second they arrived up here however, all pretence was gone. There was a distance between them that was apparent now, one Aria couldn't ignore now that she was here. It was painful, but not without reason. She had pushed Eric beyond the limits of his patience time and time again. He had allowed her to get away with so much in the past century. But that ended after Aria tried to help him with a task for Queen Sophie-Anne. It ended up being so badly botched that no one cared what the original intent was. All anyone could talk about was how it ended.

Shortly after, Aria was assigned to oversee Eric's business interests in Europe while being based in Stockholm. It was hardly what one would call a prison sentence. Especially given that Aria lived in a penthouse suite in the infamous Söder Torn building in the Södermalm area of Stockholm. It was a beautiful flat with floor to ceiling windows and a 180 degree view of Södermalm. Aria never wanted for anything. Everything she needed was provided for her. No other maker would have sent their progeny somewhere like that. Aria was lucky in that sense. But the fact remained that she was isolated from her sister and Eric in a country she didn't know all that well. That was the real punishment.

After a while Aria joined him on the sofa, "Penny for your thoughts?" she said.

Eric turned to her, "I forgot to tell you how good were downstairs."

Aria nodded slightly, "Thank you. Are you hungry? The donors do room service."

"So I heard," He said appraising his young progeny for the first time in almost a year. They had exchanged phone calls and emails regularly but he had been away during Aria's last visit to Shreveport a few months ago and unable to leave the area long enough for Pam's trip to Stockholm before that. Pam had accused him of trying to avoid Aria and now he knew why. As he looked at her, Eric saw her anxiety underneath all of the beauty and confidence she exuded and that was because he knew what he was looking for. "Will you partake?"

"I will make an attempt," Aria replied.

"You don't trust that they are entirely clean," He translated with the slightest smirk. "Oh Aria you never change. Not that I blame you."

Aria shrugged, "Someone once told me a weakened vampire is a vulnerable one," She said pointedly.

"Touché," He said acknowledging the words he had spoken to her the night she had to feed from him for the first time. "Are you still maintaining that human? What was her name? Something very American…Liberty wasn't it?"

"I had to let her go a few weeks ago. She had quite the talent for gossip," She replied stiffly. "I won't stand for it from a feeder."

Eric considered asking if that was really the case but he refrained. Aria had a hard time trusting anyone for any reason. "So you are unattached then?"

"Yes," Aria replied not meeting his gaze.

Eric lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. "What have you used to feed since then?"

"I've been doing enough to survive."

"Tru-Blood? Really Aria is that how I've raised you?" He asked receiving the implication loud and clear.

"What choice did I have Eric?" She asked quietly looking at him directly in the eye. "I did what was necessary. I don't expect you to understand." She got up to go back to the bedroom before she said something she would regret.

Eric grabbed her wrist and spun her around so she sat on his lap, "Don't walk away," He said softly kissing the inside of her palm before releasing her wrist.

Aria let out a slow sigh, "I don't want to fight."

"Then we won't," He said and kissed her softly on the lips.

Aria kissed him back despite knowing the game he was playing. She could fight it but it would involve more emotional upheaval and that was not part of the "trying to move back to Louisiana" plan. So she went with it. This wasn't the first time Aria had kissed Eric nor would it be the last. They had done a lot of kissing through the years had never gone "all the way" as the saying went. As her arms went around Eric's neck, Aria felt herself slipping into a comfortable rhythm with him. It caught her by surprise especially given that they hadn't done this in ten years. But also because their relationship had become somewhat strained over time.

Then again, this was the first time they had been alone in a hotel room together.

Eric's hands settled on her hips and used them to turn her so she was straddling him. His intention had been to put her at ease and motivate her to bite him. But now that Aria was more relaxed he was interested to see exactly what she would do. He ran one of his hands up her back slowly and his fingers brushed against the zipper pull when he reached the top. Only when he began to pull it down did Aria break the kiss.

"This isn't a good idea," Aria said pulling away. There was a trace of lust in her eyes and an overwhelming amount of self restraint "We're supposed to be looking for Godric, remember?" She said pointedly.

"I am aware of that," He replied coldly and instantly regretted the tone as soon as it was out of his mouth. Aria was doing exactly what he had invited her to Dallas to do. She was here to keep him in check in addition to her investigative skills; though he hadn't advised her of the former. He didn't trust himself to remain completely in check during this search and thought it better to have a reminder of why he could not risk losing control with him.

But at the same time, Eric was becoming keenly aware that he was walking a very thin line. He had just acted impulsively and had the urge to do so again. Sex might not have been the best solution under the circumstances. But it was the only thing that would calm the racing thoughts in his mind. Aria was the only one who could give him true focus. This was evidenced by how he was feeling now. Even as these thoughts occurred to him, his focus was on the nervous energy running through Aria's blood.

Aria moved to get up but Eric's hands remained firmly on her hips, "Eric," She said quietly placing her hand on top of one of his.

"No fighting," Came the whispered reminder in her ear before kissing her again.

"I can't," She said pulling away again after a few seconds and got up. This time Eric didn't stop her.

But before he could say anything at all, Aria had grabbed her purse and zipped out the door at vampire speed.


	3. Confessions of a 100 yearold Vampire

What Lies Beneath

A/N: This is a relatively short chapter and a large portion of it is dedicated to one scene. Still, I hope you enjoy it because includes Aria's interactions with other characters in the True Blood cast. Once I decided that this was a multi-chapter story, relationships with other characters was something I wanted to see. Also if you haven't read Pretty Little Vampire, there is some background about Aria and Eric that might be helpful. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Confessions of a 100 year-old Vampire

Downstairs, Jessica Hamby was sitting in the lounge area soaking in the atmosphere of the hotel. She had snuck down here while Bill and Sookie were talking in their hotel room, though Bill didn't exactly have time to tell her not to be down here either. On the table in front of her was a full bottle of true blood freshly warmed to keep her down here for awhile. She planned just to watch some people and get the lay of the land before trying any of the services Hotel Camilla had to offer. That was until a blur flashed by her table. When Jessica turned her head toward the bar, she saw none other than Aria the blonde vampire from earlier talking to the bartender. Their exchange was brief and then she sat down at a table. From this perspective the blonde didn't look as prissy, prim, and proper as she had a couple of hours ago. After observing her for a few minutes Jessica got up and made her way over to the other vampire's table.

Aria had not let herself think or process what had just occurred upstairs. Or almost happened she reminded herself. This was exactly why she was one of very few women who had not yet made it to Eric's bed. There was always some kind of complication surrounding them. In this case, Aria couldn't risk sex getting in the way of the search for Godric. She knew Eric was floundering and she couldn't get pulled down with him; not if she was trying to help. This resolve made her feel slightly better even though she was almost positive she had jeopardized her coming home plan.

"Aria?" she said addressing the older vampire.

Aria looked up, "Hello Jessica," she said with a polite smile.

"Would you like to join me?" She asked indicating her table. "I was just about to have a Tru-Blood."

"I'd love to," She replied.

"You were really good with Bill and Eric before," Jessica commented once they were settled at the other table.

"Oh thanks," Aria said a little surprised. "They've always disliked each other. The last thing we needed was a scene. They're always trying to one up each other."

"I noticed," she said thoughtfully. "After I was turned Bill sent me to stay with Eric and Pam for awhile. I could tell that it was a big deal for Bill to even ask. I don't think Eric has let him forget it yet."

Aria gave her a crooked smile, "That must have been quite an experience for you. Eric and Bill approach raising progeny differently."

Jessica nodded, "It was. But after a few weeks they returned me to Bill. They said I was his responsibility. At least they taught me stuff," She finished with the slightest hint of bitterness.

"You are Bill's first progeny Jessica. Being a maker is an acquired skill. If you want to know something you have to ask."

"Did you have a hard time with your maker at first?"

"No. But I was lucky. I had my sister there to ease the transition."

"Your sister is a vampire?"

Aria nodded and smirked a little, "You already met her."

"I did?" She asked surprised and then she thought back. She hadn't met all that many vampires yet. Jessica looked at Aria again and suddenly her smirk looked very familiar. "Pam is your sister?"

Aria nodded, "It's not a well publicized fact."

"That's awesome!" Jessica exclaimed. "So she's your maker?"

"Eric is actually," She replied automatically and then she considered the question again. "Then again there hasn't been that much of a difference between them," Aria continued giving her a wry smile. "They both like telling me what to do."

"I hate that," Jessica said with a sigh. "Bill never lets me do anything."

"I'm almost 100 years old and I still think the same thing sometimes. But as you learn more you'll be able to do more. The first year or two as a vampire are the most difficult because you have so many impulses and there are so many things to learn."

"I know, right?" Jessica said in total agreement. "Like how do you control who you bite?"

Aria shrugged, "It's just one of those things that comes with time. But you have to be taught to hunt and feed properly."

"Like that'll ever happen," She scoffed. "Bill has a no hunting rule. He wants me to drink Tru-Blood only."

A waiter brought a bottle of Tru-Blood O and set it in front of Aria, "Now that is dangerous. Artificial blood goes against our nature," She said indicating the bottle.

"Then why do you drink it?"

"Because it takes effort and sometimes I'm lazy," She said with a slight smirk and a lie. "But I made the choice. You should have it too." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Aria clamped her mouth shut. "Jag skulle ha stannat i Sverige," She murmured quietly to herself.

Jessica frowned," Pam and Eric used to talk like that when I wasn't supposed to understand something."

Aria suddenly grinned at her," I'll bet," She said amused.

"What is it anyway?"

"Swedish. Eric was a Viking when he was turned. So it was his native tongue...or I guess you could say a variant of it by today's standards."

The baby vampire looked impressed," That's so cool. What did you say?"

"That I should have stayed in Sweden."

"Did you live there?"

She nodded," I still do. I oversee some of Eric's businesses in Europe."

Jessica sighed," I've never visited a foreign country, let alone lived in one."

"Yeah well I didn't exactly go by choice," Aria replied before she could stop herself.

"You mean Eric made you go?"

Now it was Aria's turn to sigh, "Yes. But forget I said anything. The point is that I shouldn't have told you anything about the hunting thing. It's not my place," She said getting a little flustered.

Jessica placed a hand on top of Aria's, "It's ok," She said quickly. "I appreciate it. You're one of the nicest vampires I've met so far."

"But that's just it," Aria said quietly. "Being nice tends to get me in trouble and the last thing I want is to give you bad advice. You should listen to Bill. He's your maker."

"By trouble, you mean with Eric?"

She nodded briefly. "We have some issues. But I don't want to unload on you. That's not fair. You've got enough to deal with."

The other vampire gave her an encouraging smile, "I may not know much about being a vampire. But I know how to be a good listener. It sounds like you need someone to talk to."

Aria looked skeptical, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"You can't tell anyone, especially Bill or Eric."

"I won't," Jessica assured her. "Now what has you so worked up?"

She hesitated but after a moment started speaking, "I'm trying to move back to Shreveport. But in order to do that I have to show Eric that I'm capable of being good and not interfering in the business of others."

"So he's stopping you from coming home?"

Aria nodded,"I'm not a released vampire so yes. If I was released, I would be able to go and do as I please. I'd have to do things for Eric if he asked. But other than that I'd have freedom. Since I'm not, I have to go where Eric says and stay there until he says otherwise."

"How long have you been away?"

"Ten years."

Jessica looked suprised, "Gosh! That's a long time."

"To a vampire not really. But to one living in a foreign country alone it is," She replied taking a swig of blood, making a face as it went down. "The taste never gets any better," She mumbled.

"You miss Pam and Eric don't you?" Jessica asked quietly.

"I have tried to make friends with others and Pam has been visiting as much as she can. But it isn't quite the same," Aria said thoughtfully.

"Has Eric visited you?"

"We exchange a lot of emails and phone calls. But visits are far and few between even if I come to him."

"So being here...searching for this Godric person, this is your chance," Jessica said looking at the older vampire.

"Yes," Aria replied returning her gaze. "And I think I already screwed it up."

* * *

A black Gucci platform sandal tapped impatiently on the marble floor of the hotel lobby. It was the following night and Aria was waiting for Eric, Bill, and Sookie to come downstairs so they could go question Godric's nest mates. Eric had insisted on speaking to the human and her vampire before they left. Aria had no idea why but she had been grateful for the distraction because it meant that she could get dressed without Eric watching her. Her pre-dawn entrance had left almost no room for discussion of the night's earlier events. But Aria had felt Eric staring at her as she had dressed and gotten ready to go to bed. He had seen her naked many times before of course. But this time was different. Eric's focus was on her in a way that both thrilled and scared her at the same time. Perhaps she hadn't screwed things up as badly as she wanted to believe.

Eric, Sookie, and Bill appeared a few minutes later. Eric repressed a smirk as he took in his youngest child's outfit, recognizing it as the work of Alexander McQueen. He had learned quite a bit about modern fashion because of Aria and Pam. She had on a white Victorian inspired bustle dress tunic. It was long-sleeved with white buttons going down the center of the bodice. But there was no skirt in the front. Instead she wore a pair of blue Koi fish printed leggings and black platform sandals that showed off her perfectly painted crimson toenails. The bustle part of the dress was in the back giving the skirt that was in the back a nice little curve. But the piece de resistance for Eric was the belt she wore around her waist. It was his warrior belt from his Viking days. The belt was mostly made of a dark hide which explained why it had kept so well. And it was held together by solid chain. He had added extra chain to it in order to make it fit her better. She loved it and he loved that she loved it.

"Are we ready to go?" Aria asked the group.

"I think so," Eric agreed.

"My car is outside," She said and turned to leave the building.

"We'll meet you there," Bill said quickly. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck in a car with Eric and Aria.

"You would think they have vampire cooties from the way we just left them," Sookie said to Bill as they stepped outside and headed to their rental car.

"Trust me. You don't want to be stuck in a car with Eric and Aria. She always insists on driving and he always ends up telling her what to do which results in lots of bickering."

"Sounds like an old married couple," She quipped with a smirk just before Eric and Aria emerged from the building.

Aria's rental car was a black Porche Cayenne and it stood waiting outside already because she had called for it. Sookie had to admire Aria's outfit. Of course she herself would never wear something like that. But in her manner of dress, Sookie could see both Eric and Pam's influence in the blonde vampire both in style and in personality. This outfit was designed to garner Aria De Beaufort attention of the serious kind. The leggings and the belt might have been playful but she exuded a very business-like demeanour. And yet as Aria passed by Sookie she gave her a discreet little wave. Eric and Aria got into the passenger and driver's seats and the car took off like a shot. The youngest progeny of Eric Northman had an intense need for speed apparently.

"Or something like that," Bill muttered.


	4. Learning to Drive

What Lies Beneath

A/N: This is a significant chapter and changes a lot for both Eric and Aria. If you are a reader of the story Pretty Little Vampire, you'll find the next installment up for reading. If you haven't read it and you want to know why this vampire named Aria is in Eric's life, it might explain a bit!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Learning How to Drive

The black Porche Cayenne sped through the streets of downtown Dallas with Aria confidently behind the wheel. Eric tried to keep his eyes focused anywhere other than the speedometer. He could have flown to the nest he knew. But he wanted to stay close to Aria even if it meant having to endure her driving. Eric considered himself a good driver as was Pam. Aria on the other hand had no regard for the speed limit or at least that was his interpretation.

"You should take the freeway," Eric said. "It'll be quicker that way."

"I was planning on it," Aria replied briskly as the car headed away from the hotel. As far as she was concerned this was going to be a positive experience. Well as positive as it could be considering that they were trying to find Godric.

"Where were you last night?" He asked casually as Aria took a left to take the freeway.

"Downstairs. Jessica and I had a nice long chat," She said still concentrating on the road. The truth was that the baby vampire had gone back to her room several hours before Aria returned to her own. Eric had been avoiding her and now she was doing the exact same to him. Aria knew she was being a coward. There were a lot of things that she wanted to say. But she didn't want to fight. In all honesty, the only thing she really wanted was for their relationship to be like it had been before she was sent away. That however was not going to happen and she was currently at a loss as to how to move forward.

"Really?" Eric asked genuinely intrigued. "How did it go?" Aria had wonderful people skills even though she didn't have many friends. One of the reasons Eric sent Jessica back to Bill, besides the fact she was his responsibility was that neither he nor Pam could take trying to guide another young vampire after Aria. Not only because it was exhausting but also because Pam had no patience for needy unless it was really necessary and she was related to it. But for Aria he thought that she would be able to relate well to Jessica being that they were the same age when turned.

"Good. She's still adjusting and I don't think Bill has taught her much of use. But she did tell me she stayed with you and Pam for awhile."

"That is true," He confirmed.

"Is that why I'm really here Eric?" Aria asked quietly as she turned onto the eastbound freeway onramp. "So you can show Bill what a successful, thriving progeny you have?"

Eric's lip curled into a smile, "Perhaps. You do deserve to be shown off."

"I didn't think I was quite that perfect. In fact I told Jessica not to listen to me."

Eric's smile turned into a frown, "Why not?"

"You know why not," She said simply.

"Aria if this is because of Sweden…" Eric began.

"It's not," Aria said coldly as she surreptitiously cut off someone behind her as she merged into the right lane of the freeway. This earned her an unpleasant honk in response.

"Then what?"

"You don't need me here Eric," Aria said honestly. "Sookie is a telepath according to Jessica. You wanted her to come help find Godric. Why do you need me here? So you can upstage Bill?"

"I asked you to come to Dallas because of your investigative skills and your connections," He replied firmly. "The fact that Bill was upset was a bonus."

"Glad I could be of service," She replied. The speedometer jumped up slightly.

"Slow down Aria."

"I'm still within the posted speed limit Eric."

"Why do you not believe that I don't find your skills valuable?"

"Do I really have to dignify that with an answer?" She asked avoiding near collision with another car as she switched lanes.

"Pull over," He said quietly.

"No. We'll be at the turn off in five minutes."

"I don't care Aria. Pull over now."

"No."

"As your maker I command you!"

Reluctantly, Aria began the process of switching lanes again, this time properly, before finally pulling over onto the shoulder and cutting the engine.

"When I tell you to do something you do it!" He growled as cars whizzed by them.

"Fine," Aria said quietly.

"What is wrong with you? I ask you a simple question about not believing me about your skills and you almost caused an accident."

Aria's fangs popped out and she bit her lip to prevent herself from responding in anger. A fat drop of blood trickled down her lip. "I meant what I said Eric," she said quietly. "I don't want to fight with you. Do you want to drive or can we go?"

"Say something Aria!" He exclaimed. "I'm tired of playing this game with you!"

In a flash, Aria was on top of Eric. Her fangs were bared and her hand was on his throat, "You think this is a game for me?" she hissed. "You are the one playing the game fader. You either treat me like a puppy to be scolded or like one of the human women you like fuck. I have spent the last ten years in Söder waiting for you to come to me. But you avoid me like the plague. I am tired of this game. First you call me in for my skills and then you use me as a pawn in your quest to one up Bill Compton, and as if that wasn't enough we almost had sex last night. What the fuck! Make up your goddamn mind already!"

Eric's fangs popped out, "There you are," he whispered and kissed her hard. Fang met fang and they collided violently making the SUV rock slightly.

Aria whimpered softly in response but didn't pull away. Her hands moved from his throat to hair and neck respectively as one gripped a fistful of hair and the other wrapped around his neck. She was on her knees with each one resting on each of his. Eric took advantage of the position by sliding his fingers under the belt and pulling down her panties and leggings in one swift move. Aria responded by undoing his jeans and pulling him out with great ease. All of this was done by feeling with neither one of them breaking the kiss. Or thinking logically for that matter.

Eric tested the waters first by pushing one finger inside of his little Aria. She was everything he thought she would be and more. Her muscles tightened around it and it became slick with her wetness. He let out a soft involuntary groan upon feeling how tight and wet she was. His cock seemed to strain upwards toward Aria's center which hovered mere inches above it. Turning a freshly deflowered virgin did have its advantages after all. Turning his finger over, Eric made a come-hither motion catching Aria by surprise. She moaned quietly into his mouth glad now that vampires didn't have to breathe. Her legs were shaking just slightly and Eric's free hand steadied her before pushing her down gently to meet the tip of his cock while his other hand withdrew its finger.

Aria continued the motion without hesitation and slowly impaled herself on him. The rational part of her brain was no longer operating, replaced instead by a more primal part of her neurological system. She paused allowing them both to adjust to the new sensations caused by their joining. Then after a minute or two, Aria began to move at an unheeded pace, the Victorian bustle dress rising and falling with each motion. Eric responded by gripping the French braid Aria's hair was in, expertly removing the tie at the bottom before gently moving his fingers through the braid causing her hair to fall forward strand by strand. Being this gentle during a fucking like this was out of character for him. But even at the primal level his brain was operating at, he could never cause Aria physical pain ever. Once the braid had completely dissolved his fingers tangled in her hair mimicking her hand's own actions in his hair.

The kiss ended abruptly when Aria decided to pull away. When she did Eric saw the abject lust in her eyes mixed with a look he had been waiting for; hunger. Without saying a word he guided his child to his neck as she continued to move. Her bite was so soft that he wouldn't have been sure she had made contact had it not been for the surge of arousal that ran through him as she began to feed. His hips began to thrust upward instinctively causing Aria to suck just a little harder. She clearly felt the increase in arousal because her movements sped up. It soon became clear with the dual motions that neither was going to last long. Eric felt no urge to hold off. But he decided to give Aria a little push in order to keep her from taking too much blood too quickly. Applying his thumb to her clit, Eric only had to make a couple of circles with it before she responded, legs drawing together slightly. It only took seconds before Aria gave into him combined with the movements of his hips and her own. Her muscles contracted around him rapidly as her juices dripped onto his cock. He only heard a soft sound of pleasure come from her given that her mouth was occupied.

The sensations caused by her body were enough to make Eric thrust viciously up into her relentless until release came crashing down over him. Maker and child met in the most intimate way, Eric's hips holding his cock up as it released its seed deep inside of her. Eric had never been shy about making noise during sex. But the sensations were so intense that he could barely make a sound. When he had recovered his senses, Eric became aware that both of Aria's hands were around his neck and that she had stopped drinking momentarily, the intensity of his orgasm having flown through her like electricity now that she had some of his blood in her again.

"Ӓt lilla," Eric whispered running his fingers through her hair soothingly. In spite of the intense and intimate experience the two had just shared as lovers, Eric became her father just as easily, encouraging her to finish feeding.

And Aria did just that.

* * *

Bill and Sookie pulled up to the quiet residential street in Dallas where the Sheriff of Area Nine and his nest mates lived. Parking their rented BMW sedan across the street, they waited for Eric and Aria to arrive. But after 20 minutes there was still no sign of the SUV anywhere.

"Where do you think they could be?" Sookie asked looking at Bill.

"Knowing those two? Probably still on the side of the highway," Bill replied. He and Sookie had seen the Porche pulled over on the side of the road with neither of the occupants looking happy. "And yelling at each other in Swedish."

"Is fighting like that normal among vamps?"

For a brief moment Bill's mind flashed on Lorena's face,"The relationship between maker and progeny is very complex," he acknowledged softly. "As you know we are not sentimental creatures. But it is the closest bond we will ever share with anyone. With such a bond comes many issues. As I'm sure you have come to realize, Eric can be quite stubborn and Aria is no different. She is known to be quite headstrong and willful. But she is also fiercely loyal and protective towards those who matter to her."

"Sounds like my kind of woman," Sookie said with a little smile. Bill said nothing. "You really don't like any of them do you? I mean Eric is definitely a jerk and Pam is scary. But Aria seems extremely nice."

"She is extremely charming," Bill agreed. "Which is why she has so much power. She may seem sweet now Sookie. But she has connections to everyone and everyone that matters including all of their secrets. So if I were you I would stay as far away from Aria De Beaufort as possible especially after what you saw last night."

Before Sookie could offer a retort, the black SUV pulled up behind them and she could see that Eric was behind the wheel now. She got out of the car and crossed around to join Bill. When Eric and Aria joined them Sookie noticed that the other blonde's hair was now in a tight bun as opposed to the French braid she had been wearing when she left. Sookie repressed a smile.

10 minutes later, Aria was sitting on the modern sofa in the living room of the ultra swank home that Godric had made for himself. At the moment she was listening to Eric, Bill, Sookie, Stan, and Isabel discuss who was behind Godric's disappearance. To the untrained eye, the young vampire appeared not to be too interested in her phone to pay attention to what was going on around her. But she was actually remotely hacking into the wireless computer network inside the house. She was reasonably certain that the computer she was looking for was on and connected considering that it might hold clues to Godric's whereabouts and would be therefore the ideal place to look. But she wasn't quite sure if Stan and Isabel would think the same way.

"…The Fellowship of the Sun has to be responsible," Stan said looking at the group. "I say we annihilate them all."

"That won't solve anything Stan," Isabel replied impatiently.

"We need a cohesive plan," Bill said.

"Bill's right," Sookie said. "We already know that the Fellowship has something to do with it since they tried to kidnap me at the airport."

This made Aria look up, "They tried to take you?" She inquired looking at Sookie.

She nodded, "Yes. That limo driver you saw Jessica and I with last night had been hired by them to abduct me."

"Did he report that he was unsuccessful?"

"No Bill glamoured him heavily."

Aria smirked a little like she did when she was up to something, "I'll be right back," she said and stood up.

"Vad har du för dig?" Eric asked. What are you up to?

"Bara att ringa ett samtal." Just making a phone call.

"Why don't I go to the Fellowship myself and pretend to be interested in joining?" Sookie suggested after Aria left?"

"Sookie it's too dangerous," Bill replied adamantly.

"No it's not," Sookie said simply. "No one knows what I look like. So I'll go, get some information on the church, listen in on some thoughts and leave."

"The plan has merit," Eric said slowly.

"I won't allow you to put Sookie at that kind of risk," Bill said with a touch of anger in his voice.

"Perhaps we should let her decide," Eric suggested.

"Perhaps you should," Aria said from behind Eric as she entered the room once more. "I have a contact who can set up a very convincing cover if Sookie chooses to do this."

"What kind of contact?" Bill asked warily.

"A fellowship insider," She said looking quite proud of herself. Aria was Eric's proud little peacock after all. "How or why I met him is not important. Sookie are you up to the challenge?" she asked.

"I'm game," she said.

"Then you shall infiltrate the fellowship," Eric told her soberly.

Aria focused again on her phone's web browser which she had closed briefly to make her phone call. The Fellowship's website had come up in her search of Godric's web history. But why would a 2,000 year-old vampire be looking at this just days before his disappearance?

* * *

*Att Lilla means eat little one in Swedish.

Well that was interesting wasn't it? I think so...but I'm also not opposed to hearing from you my dear readers. Add me to your alerts, favorite me, or maybe write me a review? I love that all in my inbox! But in case you're interested, I'm on Twitter now nathalia004. So if you want to know what I'm working on for the next installment or just want to say hi, come find me!


	5. Assert Your Independence

What Lies Beneath

* * *

Chapter 5: Assert Your Independence

A/N: Surprise! Here's an update. Just when I thought it would sit on my computer for a year, it's finally done! Enjoy! R/R, please!

The streets of downtown Dallas were still abuzz with activity even though it was well past one in the morning. After returning from the nest, Sookie felt an overwhelming urge to get out of the hotel and so she took to the streets of Dallas. Bill's stony silence on the trip back was almost more than she could bear. She knew he was upset that she had agreed to go to the Fellowship of the Sun and was probably telling Eric just that right now. Bill had requested that Sookie leave so that he could have a "word" with Eric and hadn't looked at all pleased about it. But what was she supposed to do anyway? Eric was paying her a handsome sum of money to find Godric and that's what she was doing.

As she walked down the block and away from the hotel, something or rather someone caught her attention. Through the window of a cozy, hole-in-the-wall cafe Sookie saw Aria sitting at a table in the corner with a bottle of Tru-Blood in her front of her and her phone in her hands. She had changed her appearance yet again wearing a black silk tunic belted by a thin platinum chain belt, hot pink jeans, and silver ballet flats. Her long pale hair fell down around her shoulders now and the serious make up she had been wearing was gone and in its place Sookie could only see a coat of pale pink lip gloss. Seeing Aria like this now, she realized how young Aria was- at least at the time of her turning. On impulse Sookie decided to go in and join her. Despite what Bill had said about Aria being dangerous, she didn't believe him. For someone who cared only about herself, Aria seemed awfully committed to the search for Godric whoever he was.

Aria looked up when Sookie entered the cafe and waited for her approach, not offering the slightest hint of emotion to show on her face when she arrived.

"Hello Sookie," she said calmly.

"Hi Aria. I assume you wanted to get out of Dodge too?"

A look of amusement crossed the vampire's face, "I suppose you could say that, though the whole matter is quite ridiculous to begin with. You've made your decision."

"Bill is just trying to protect me."

Aria rolled her eyes, "Ah yes the eternal Southern gentlemen. Always protecting the more fragile woman," She said sarcastically. "I mean no disrespect of course. But having to constantly assert your independence around a man like that must be taxing."

"Is that what took you so long to arrive at Godric's? You were busy asserting your independence to Eric?" Sookie asked with the slightest of smirks.

Aria arched an eyebrow, "Touché. Though in a manner of speaking, I did just that."

"Bill told me Eric is your maker. Everything seems...complicated between you two."

"To say the least," Aria acknowledged slowly. "But that is what he is to me. Everything. It's difficult to explain that to a human. You tend to have very finite relationships; mother, father, sister, brother, friend, child, lover. For us those relationships tend to converge and diverge over time. Things change. The bond however seems to remain very deep," she finished thoughtfully.

Sookie nodded, "I don't doubt that. It seems like you gave a lot up to search for Eric's friend."

"Godric is more than Eric's friend Sookie. He made Eric vampire."

Sookie let out an involuntary gasp, "That explains everything! Oh god. Aria why didn't he say something?"

Aria shrugged, "Eric is…well Eric. He's notoriously private and he doesn't like emotional attachments so if everyone knew, perhaps he felt like it would exacerbate how he already felt. I don't know," She finished still scrolling busily on the phone.

"And how do you feel about all of this?" She asked carefully.

"My feelings are irrelevant," The response came back quickly and without thought even though Aria did have feelings about Godric and his disappearance.

"Why do I not believe you?"

"Believe what you like Sookie," Aria said only half-listening, her focus was still on the phone.

"What is so important on that phone that you can't talk to me?" Sookie asked finally.

Aria looked up at her and studied her carefully before speaking, "Can you keep a secret?" She asked.

"Honey, I grew up hearing everyone's thoughts. Secrets are safe with me."

"I don't know if Godric went all that unwillingly," She confessed.

Sookie frowned, "You think Godric planned this with the fellowship of the sun?"

She hesitated, "I think he at least considered going to them willingly, yes."

"But why would he do that? The fellowship hates vampires."

"Godric is-," Aria began to say searching for the right way to describe her maker's maker. "He is a very gentle soul and has been for longer than I have been vampire. But he also has many regrets which is not surprising considering that he is more than 2000 years old."

"2000 years old," Sookie repeated. "That's a long time to live," She said and then she saw the look on Aria's face. It was a cool look but not entirely that blank look that vampires seemed to wear almost all the time. Aria looked torn and that's when Sookie understood what was going on, "Eric doesn't know about any of this does he?" She asked quietly.

Suddenly Aria couldn't bring herself to meet Sookie's gaze, "No, how could I tell him that I suspect Godric wants to meet the sun?" She asked quietly. "If something happened to Eric I would be-"She couldn't finish the sentence.

"Devastated?"

Aria shook her head, knowing it would be much more than that. All this talk of Godric and Eric stirred up very strong emotions in the young vampire. She did have feelings about Godric's disappearance given the friendship that they had developed particularly after Aria had been sent away to Sweden. Chief among them was sadness because in her heart she was not surprised at this turn of events.

"I would be inconsolable," Aria replied and then after a few seconds forced herself to look at the other woman. "The point of my telling you about the fellowship is that I do not know what you will encounter when you go there."

"I thought you said you had a contact?" She said.

"Yes, inside the fellowship. But that doesn't mean I trust him. He's a human, no offense to you of course," the blonde vampire said smoothly. "Which is why I think that you need to take my blood."

"Take your blood?" Sookie repeated. "Why would I do that when I've already had some of Bill's?"

"As a precaution," Aria replied seriously. "You are not obligated to take it of course. However, since my contact is the one who will be getting you in, I feel a certain responsibility for your welfare. So I would like you to take it just in case things take an unexpected turn. I will be able to monitor your feelings and actions."

"And how do I know you're not just doing this because you want something from me?" She asked; Bill's words about how dangerous Aria was coming to mind.

"Sookie," Aria said with a little smile, "If I wanted something from you, I would have taken it already. "But so far everything that I have seen has indicated that you are low on Eric's priorities if something happened. He is focused on finding Godric not on you. So you may take it or leave it. However, you should know I don't give my blood to just anyone."

Sookie knew that she should have been creeped out by the offer. But somehow she got the feeling that Aria was being sincere, something she would have never considered with Eric or Pam.

"I'll think about it," She replied. "Aria, why are you doing all of this for Eric anyway? He made you come here I'm sure. But all of this seems above and beyond the call of duty.

"He would do the same for me," Aria replied simply.

After Bill left, Eric went down to the lounge which was adjacent to the lobby and sat in a booth which allowed him to see who was coming in and out of the hotel lobby. The conversation with Bill upstairs had been extremely tedious but he had dealt with it anyway. Tomorrow would be a very significant day and night in the search to find Godric and Eric wouldn't have Bill's concern for Sookie interfering with that. But now that he was alone down here, Eric was forced to confront his motives for bringing Aria here. There was no question that he had done it in a moment of weakness. Godric's disappearance had devastated him in a way that he hadn't expected. And with Pam forced to stay in Shreveport to act as sheriff while Eric was away, he needed someone to keep him from doing anything rash. For all of Aria's faults, of which there were many, she never hesitated in telling him when he was doing something unwise.

A familiar flash of blonde brought Eric out of his reverie. He looked up to see Aria and Sookie entering the hotel together. They crossed the lobby and headed toward the elevators deep in conversation. Eric thought nothing of it at first given that Sookie would be entering the fellowship later that day. Aria was probably finalizing details with her and making sure that Sookie would have every opportunity to accomplish her objective. Little did he realize how far she would go.

Adjacent to the last elevator in the bank was a room accessible only by a key card. Aria made a beeline for it with Sookie following behind her. The card granted the vampire access to a large room that had been partitioned off elegantly into little lounges of no more than eight in total. Each entrance was covered by opaque silk draping in black, burgundy, and a silvery gray for privacy.

Aria led Sookie to a lounge where the draping was open to show that it was unoccupied. Once it was closed and both women were settled on the plush sofa in the center, Sookie became aware of the moaning and strings of lust filled words that were coming from the one beside them. It was then that she realized where they were. In a feeding room! Vampires and humans must have come here to feed without bothering to go upstairs. The realization made Sookie nervous.

Sensing her apprehension, Aria placed a cool and surprisingly gentle hand on the human's wrist, "It is alright Sookie. I mean you no harm," She said quietly.

Sookie whirled around to protest about being led in here. But then she saw Aria's expression and merely nodded. The vampire actually looked genuinely concerned.

"You have not reconsidered have you?'

"No," Sookie said quickly. She had agreed to take Aria's blood in the coffee shop because she needed all the help she could get. But doing this still made her feel guilty, especially when she thought of Bill.

It was then that Aria's fangs appeared and though it was a silly thought to have, Sookie thought they looked quite pretty in the vampire's delicate mouth. That is until she used them to bite into her own wrist. She then offered the bleeding flesh to the other blonde who hesitated for a second before she began to drink the blood.

The experience of drinking Aria's blood was much different than Bill's. Sookie couldn't quite pin down the taste. But it was oddly familiar to her. It wasn't like she had tasted it before, more like something inside of her recognized it. But how could she recognize something she had never had before? She couldn't place it. But Sookie knew for certain that she recognized the blood. The only question was how?

After a few minutes Sookie pulled away and Aria handed her a silk handkerchief from the clutch she had been carrying before taking her wrist back. The swiftness of the action suggested to her human companion that Aria did not relish getting close to anyone. Sookie would have thought that the vampire's fangs would have stayed out. But they remained entrenched firmly in her mouth and Sookie liked that just a little.

"I hope this experience was not too awful," Aria said watching Sookie wipe the remainder of her blood from her mouth.

"No it was…good," Sookie replied.

"I am glad. Short of being at the fellowship, this was the best I could do," She said quietly.

"You must know that most vampires aren't this considerate right?"

Aria nodded, "Yes I do. But you will be especially vulnerable tomorrow Sookie. I know that feeling all too well and I would never wish it on anyone. Are we ready to go?"

Sookie was half temped to ask what the vampire meant by that. But she knew better and instead of saying anything, she merely said, "Yes," and stood up.

When they arrived at the entrance to the lounge, Sookie immediately spotted Eric's towering frame near the door.

"Sookie," He said coolly in greeting.

"Eric," She replied equally as cool.

"Has Aria answered your questions about the visit to the fellowship?"

"Yes," She replied meaning it. "And then some."

"Good," He said with the slightest hint of a smirk. But Sookie had a feeling it was for her benefit especially since Aria was avoiding Eric's gaze.

"Well I better be going," Sookie said, the tension beginning to encroach on her after her already strange experience. "Good night"

"Good night Sookie," Eric replied, eyes following her as she pressed the elevator button and the doors to one closest to them opened.

Sookie stepped inside. But before the doors closed completely, she caught one last look on Aria's face. She now looked very tense and almost afraid.

"Vad tänkte du?" Eric asked the second Sookie was gone. What were you thinking?

"Jag vet inte vad du pratar om," Aria replied clearly avoiding his question. I don't know what you're talking about.

But it didn't matter if Aria answered him or not. The bond between maker and child was very close, so close in fact that Eric knew when his daughter gave her blood. This was usually not an easy task. But because Aria had fed from him recently, the sensation was especially strong.

"Sookie is not your concern," He said coldly in English this time. "You are here to find Godric."

"And if something happens to the human in the attempt? What then?"

"It is my responsibility to deal with it. Do not make me regret calling you back to me."

Aria looked at him, a trace of hurt in her eyes, "Du självisk jävel!"

Before Eric could say another word, Aria was gone having taken the stairs at vampire speed. He was left alone.


End file.
